


比利时同学会新会长正在恋爱中

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：沙雕校园AU！！一些乱七八糟的段子！！有头无尾简介：如果他们一起在学校上学。
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 4





	比利时同学会新会长正在恋爱中

<<<天气预报的错误，一方觉得是第一次遇到，但并不是>>>

德布劳内在图书馆门口站着，眼前是一场突如其来的大雨。

他没有带雨伞，因为离开宿舍前瞄到的该死的天气预报说今天阳光充足。

事实上，在十几分钟前，它还是准确无误的。

但夏天的阵雨可以来得没有任何道理。

就像爱情。

谈到爱情，德布劳内又目送一对小情侣有说有笑地撑伞离开——女生总是会在背包里放上一把伞，不论天气如何，他在考虑自己是否也要学习一下这个好习惯。

雨越下越大，他脸色不变，默默地拿出手机，看了一眼时间。

距离下节课还有15分钟，去教学楼的路需要10分钟以上，可以使唤来给自己送伞的热苏斯、萨内或斯特林现在都有课。

所以，暂时无计可施的德布劳内已经在图书馆门口孤零零地站了3分钟。

他看起来像是在等雨停下，或者正在做下一秒就冲进雨中的心理准备。

好在，路过的爱情——不是，路过的一位同学，突然在德布劳内身边停下脚步，看起来愿意热心地伸出援手。他向雨中的方向撑开伞，接着侧过头，那双亮晶晶的绿眼睛转过来。

“嗨，你看起来像被困住了，你要去哪，也许我们会顺路。”

德布劳内觉得对方有些眼熟，但一时没想起什么。这不应该，他的记忆力不会这么差。他不自觉地皱起眉，非得在开口前寻到眼前人的印象，于是不言不语地死死盯着对方的脸。

在这道蓝色的有些无礼的目光中，对方先是疑惑，然后也有趣地较劲一般盯回来。

“我知道我很好看，但你再看下去我们就要迟到啦，同学。”对方的语气俏皮又活泼，最后勾起一边的嘴角，给了他一个星星似的眨眼。

像是什么写在小纸条上传到手中的小小提示，德布劳内忽然就想起来了。

有些片段在这个瞬间回到脑海中，是在这个学期开学前，比利时同学会的聚会上，那个贴着四五个人，嘻嘻哈哈，大秀舞技的家伙。他还费点心思想出了这个人的名字——是叫艾登·阿扎尔吧，他想，好像还是新的比利时同学会会长。

“谢谢，我要去B栋教学楼。”

德布劳内把头低下，回答到。他没有提到自己也是比利时同学会的，因为他发现对方似乎并不认识自己。他知道那次聚会坐在某个角落里的自己，的确不是如何的引人瞩目。

“哇！好巧啊，”阿扎尔睁大那双漂亮的眼睛，夸张地惊呼一声，然后开心地笑起来，感染力十足。他指了指远处雨中的建筑物，像在和谁确认一样，“我下节课也在B栋教学楼。”

随后，他热情地邀请德布劳内进入自己的伞下，两个人仿佛图书馆刚刚送走的一对对小情侣中的一员，在一把雨伞的亲密庇护下，并肩朝着B栋教学楼的方向而去。

阿扎尔这把雨伞的设计初衷看样子并不是打算让两个人在雨中漫步。

它太小了。

因此，德布劳内在去B栋教学楼的路上不得不紧紧靠在对方的肩膀上，只有这样，他才能防止身侧被雨水全部打湿。他们的手偶尔会不小心擦碰在一起，又很快触电似地迅速分开。

德布劳内发现阿扎尔的耳尖红红的，他的侧脸就在眼角余光处，睫毛长得不正常，正扑闪扑闪。他自己的心跳好像也有些不正常，不过他认为这都是因为距离过近而产生的不适。

而且，有件事德布劳内已经忍了很久，一路上偶尔来一下几乎让他头皮发麻。他再也没办法对这样的行为沉默下去，伸出手用力把住伞柄，当然没有忘记避开对方放在上面的手。

他不容拒绝地开口，表情凝重：“还是我来撑伞吧。”

“嗯？为什么？”

“你比我矮，又懒得把伞撑高，所以我的头发一直在勾到伞骨，这很痛，你可以试试。”

当然，即使这样，最后德布劳内还是成功地到达了B栋教学楼，没有出现什么意外，甚至阿扎尔对换了一个人撑伞这件事，似乎反而有些奇怪地感到高兴。

但他还是在教学楼前和德布劳内分别了，和他突然出现的舍友扎哈一起离开了，原因和德布劳内没有任何关系——好吧，或许有那么一点关系。

扎哈从楼梯下来，刚刚下课，似乎准备直接回寝室，对于阿扎尔的出现非常惊讶。

“艾登，你怎么在这里，下节你不是没课么？”

“我有课！我有，你别说了，”阿扎尔看到扎哈也愣了愣，他拼命地在德布劳内身边偷偷使着眼色，扎哈当做什么也没看见，“奇怪，你平常这时候不都还在寝室里么？”

“原来你下节没课。”德布劳内适时地在两人的对话中看似无意地插了一句。他面色如常，可内心却在不停碎碎念，基本内容是艾登·阿扎尔为什么要特地陪自己走这一段路？

阿扎尔还在那里语塞，张着嘴，想反驳什么，但德布劳内就这样默默地看着他，面上的神情似乎捉摸不透，深沉如海的双眼似乎洞察一切（其实只是在为刚刚浮现的念头发怔）。

他被德布劳内这样直愣愣地看了一会儿，竟然有些不好意思，见自己的搭讪目的大约完全暴露，扭过头看了一眼罪魁祸首扎哈，气急败坏，拔腿抢了他手里的雨伞就跑。

扎哈反应也很迅速，本来还在看热闹，此时一个灵巧的转身，便在后面提速追了上去。

德布劳内眨眼间便被留在原地。

他望着雨中打闹的两个人渐渐远去，直到听到上课铃声才回过神，然后发现自己手里多了个麻烦的家伙——阿扎尔离开的时候，并没有拿走他的雨伞。

<<<德布劳内想要还伞，这里可以把剧情推动一下>>>

“你好，艾登·阿扎尔，谢谢你的伞。”

“你好，艾登·阿扎尔，谢谢你——”

“凯文，老天，你知道就算你把浴室的门关起来了，我还是能听到你已经把这个句子重复了17遍。如果你需要的话，我可以帮你发个短信约他出来好结束你的自我折磨。”

梅尔滕斯趁着周末的闲暇时光，骑着车溜达到了德布劳内的学校，他并不承认德布劳内在短信中提到的所谓“顺路来看望另一个人”的说法，也拒绝和他关于此展开任何的讨论。

据梅尔滕斯所说，他只是好心来帮助某个在过去一周都在和他聊雨天小故事的傻子，但没想到装作新生——他可以——偷溜进宿舍后，见到了比他想象中还会犯傻的德布劳内。

“德力斯，你有他的联系方式，为什么不早点告诉我！”德布劳内听到了梅尔滕斯的话，停下自己复读机的行为，在浴室里喊了起来。他砰地打开门，冒出一个头，双颊红红的，显然刚刚对着镜子的练习并不是很成功。

“凯文，那次聚会上艾登作为新的会长，和所有人都互相交换了联系方式。我现在怀疑出现在那个聚会上的你是不是我喝多了看到的幻觉。”

“德力斯，提醒一下，是你带我去的聚会，”德布劳内从浴室走到桌边，拍了拍梅尔滕斯的肩膀。梅尔滕斯假装吃痛一呼，在德布劳内懒得搭理你的眼神中又笑了起来，随手拆开他桌上的一包零食，点点头，“好吧好吧，你确实去了。”

德布劳内拿起桌上的手机，翻出少有打开的通讯录，按照首字母浏览过去，果然，艾登·阿扎尔的号码就安静地躺在那里。奇怪的是，他竟然对这件事完全没印象，也许那个聚会上他只是随手一存，以为再也不会有机会去用到它。

“操，我原来真的有他的联系方式。”

“凯文，不要骗我，我那天真的有带你去聚会么？”

现在手机屏幕上显示的是短信编辑页面。

德布劳内面临的困难从如何当面说出“你好，艾登·阿扎尔，谢谢你的伞。”变成，如何用手指打下这些字，并且成功按下发送键将它们传达到阿扎尔的眼前。按理来说，难度大幅降低，可德布劳内却变得更加犹豫起来，简单几个字打了又删删了又打。

梅尔滕斯在等待的时间里已经把那包小零食吃干净了，而德布劳内还抱着手机发呆，他实在是看不下去，站起身试图从德布劳内的手里把手机抢过来：“你好，艾登·阿扎尔，谢谢你的伞，你可以出来见我一面么？我把伞还给你。这些句子有那么难打么？”

“如果他告诉我不用还了呢？”德布劳内把手机死死按在腰部防止被梅尔滕斯夺走。

“凯文，如果你和我说的雨天小故事百分之八十是真的，那么很明显，就是他对你有意思。也许他就是故意把这把伞留给你，等着你来还给他。”

梅尔滕斯的话显然让德布劳内动摇了，他不是没想过这个可能，艾登·阿扎尔对他有意思，有人，对他有意思，那很棒，值得一试，不是么？叹口气，走了几步坐在床边的小楼梯上，他把手机递给梅尔滕斯，接着歪过头，把自己埋在肩膀里，圈住一片金灿灿麦子似的发。

“德力斯，你替我发这个消息吧，先把雨伞还给他，至于其他的事......再等等吧。”

梅尔滕斯接过手机哒哒哒就开始一阵狂敲，德布劳内发现他在打字时的笑容有些毛骨悚然，他感觉不妙，上前一步想要重新抢回自己的手机。

但梅尔滕斯已经完成任务，他按下发送键，最后把手机潇洒地扔到德布劳内的怀里。

德布劳内瞄了一眼屏幕的画面。

——你好，艾登·阿扎尔，谢谢你的伞，你可以出来见我一面么？我把伞还给你。

Ps：我喜欢你，可以和你交往么？

“德力斯·梅尔滕斯，你在干什么！”

“凯文，不要太激动，我在等你请我一顿大餐。”

几分钟后，叮的一声，阿扎尔的短信回复来了，梅尔滕斯抬起下巴示意德布劳内别在那里继续变红了，去捡起手机看看结果。德布劳内破罐破摔地拿起手机，咬牙切齿地看向屏幕。

——好啊，不论是见面还是交往。

“德力斯，我们走，你要吃什么？”

<<<大概推动过头了，但年轻的爱情就是这样>>>

扎哈隐约听到一阵胡乱的哼歌声从未关紧的门缝中飘来，放下笔，从桌上抬起头瞥了一眼。果然，下一秒阿扎尔就钻进了寝室，顺势关上身后的门，瞧见扎哈，对他眨了眨眼。

“威尔，你看这是什么！”他手里拿着那把伞炫耀，从脸上的表情来看，心情非常不错。

“艾登，哇哦，看来你的伞要回来了，我终于可以不用再听你一天到晚提起它了。”

扎哈翻了个白眼，调侃了一句，天知道过去的一周他因为撞破某人的搭讪而被谴责了多少遍，又因为某人对某人的念念不忘而对某些句子听到耳内生茧。

“我哪有一天到晚提起它。”阿扎尔小心翼翼地把雨伞挂在门后，整理好，撅噘嘴回了一句。他转过身，寝室里扎卡还没回来，估计在学校的西点店里，斯特林也不在，应该是曼城班的训练。可惜，他还想问斯特林有关凯文的一些事呢，课表什么的，毕竟他们同班。

阿扎尔可没有打算再度制造偶遇的机会！绝对没有！

“威尔，那个时候我都没找你算账呢，”阿扎尔坐到扎哈的对面，瞄了一眼对方的作业，对上面密密麻麻的字皱皱鼻子，“不过现在也没有这个必要了。说起来，我可能还要谢谢你。”

“哦，拜托，不要和我说——”

“嘿嘿，我们交往了！”

“准备好，我要连发50条Ins吐槽这个寝室只有我还是单身了。”扎哈对阿扎尔勾搭人的速度赶到不可置信，拿起一边的手机，下意识刷新了一下，新消息显示扎卡在西点店里，还发了张小蛋糕的图，他选择性忽略了图上显然也被焦距照顾到的不远处的糕点师。

而就当他准备敲下“爱我，趁青春年少”时，阿扎尔笑着握上他的手，朝他看去。

“如果你有喜欢的人了，一定要告诉我，威尔，我可以帮你！”

比如说，阿扎尔在心里嘀咕，我觉得我有个喜欢海绵宝宝的好友很适合你。

“谢谢你哦，我还是不要了，你太危险，我自己能行。”

<<<这里是交往后的某一天一起看电影，但不是和德布劳内>>>

周四的夜晚是010寝室一起看电影的夜晚。

但显然这一周的夜晚格外难渡——因为某人对影片的选择出现了一点问题。

“都怪你，我现在睡不着了！”

阿扎尔在床上猛地起身，看向另一边床上安然刷着手机的扎卡，气呼呼地说。

“艾登，如果不是上次你看爱情电影哭出来了，我也不会选恐怖片好么？还觉得害怕的话，就找你的小男友聊天，像拉希姆做的那样。”

扎卡头也不抬继续刷着手机，被突然点到名字的斯特林一抖，把怀里的恐龙抱枕藏到身后，立刻反驳到：“我没有害怕，也没有找人聊天。”

“哦，拉希姆，我看到你把你那个可爱的恐龙抱枕带上床了。”扎哈并没有在刷手机，但显然也并没有睡着，他面对着墙壁，忽然来了一句。

宿舍所有人都知道这个恐龙抱枕是萨内送给斯特林的，毕竟当时斯特林把这东西抱回寝室时，好巧不巧所有人都在。斯特林是绝不会自己给自己买个恐龙抱枕的，所以这个恐龙抱枕来源存疑，在其他三个扎男的威胁下，斯特林只能把来龙去脉吐露个干净。

阿扎尔在床上捏了一把自己的枕头嘀咕了一句：“真好，我也想要凯文送我东西。”

然后拿起手机点开了德布劳内的头像。

阿扎尔：凯文凯文，抱歉那么晚了还来找你，可我晚上看了部恐怖片，现在睡不着。

德布劳内：我现在睡得着。

阿扎尔：哈哈哈，凯文你真有趣！

德布劳内：艾登，那个，我今天在校园里拍到了一只很可爱的猫，你要看么？

阿扎尔：要看！

德布劳内：[躺下的猫.JPG][打哈欠的猫.JPG][眯眼睛的猫.JPG][舔爪子的猫.JPG]

阿扎尔：嗯？凯文，这只猫好像我们球场边的那只哦。

德布劳内：......

阿扎尔：所以你今天有特地来看我训练！天哪，你为什么不和我说啊，凯文？

是啊，我今天特地来看你，看你和你班上的那群人拉拉扯扯，有说有笑，搂搂抱抱。

德布劳内：你觉得我为什么不和你说呢，艾登：）

德布劳内下线

阿扎尔呆呆地面对再也没有发来消息的聊天框，看着那个微笑的表情，觉得此时有更深的恐惧从内心涌上来。

凯文不会生气了吧。

完了。

不过有件好事。

至少阿扎尔现在不再害怕那部恐怖片了——唯有内心真正的恐惧可以战胜恐惧。

<<<荷兰语小课堂和试图安慰爆炸的凯文>>>

阿扎尔准时出现在图书馆他和德布劳内每周末都会约好的一个偏僻的位置上——凯文老师会在这里给他开的一对一的荷兰语小课堂。

因为这个学期他有一门荷兰语课，但以几周前他的状态来看，期中的考试岌岌可危，所以最后还是找到荷兰语优秀的德布劳内救救他。

“艾登，你和我交往不会是为了学习荷兰语吧。”

“不，要学也是你向我学法语，凯文，考虑到我们的聊天语言都是法语。”

但是今天荷兰语小课堂不开课，今天是向凯文老师报告期中成绩的一天。

“我觉得我值得一个来自凯文老师的奖励。”阿扎尔自信满满地把手中的卷子递了过去。

德布劳内面色平静地接过试卷，他已经等待这一天等待了几周，督促阿扎尔背荷语单词可能是这个世界上最难完成的任务之一，尤其是他不愿意用对这个家伙可能是最有效的美食激励法，他并不想喂胖本来肚子就有点肉肉的小矮子了——虽然抱起来很舒服。

“艾登，这个——”德布劳内看到上面的分数，眉毛抖了抖，嘴唇抿成一条线。阿扎尔见势不妙，拿起书包准备跑路，但被对方眼疾手快，拉住了手臂，两人的距离瞬间缩短。

“这个分数怎么回事？我给你补了那么久的课？你就给我考了这一点分数！？”

德布劳内将自己的脸充满威压地凑到阿扎尔的脸前，冷冷地盯着对面有些心虚的绿色眼睛，甩了甩手中的试卷，噼啪的纸张碰撞声如同炸响在空气中。

“啊哈哈哈，凯文，你要知道我已经很努力了，我之前甚至有可能不及格！”

“可只有这一点？？我是白费力气么？你每天回到寝室后有自己再——”

“没有。”

阿扎尔老实干脆的回答让德布劳内的脸色变得愈发难看，弗莱芒人已经处在爆发的边缘。他赶紧上前，把对方手里火药桶引信——卷子——抢了过来，重新塞回书包里。

“我期末一定好好考。”阿扎尔微笑着拿出曾经被两个人的指尖翻动过无数遍的荷兰语课本，将它缓缓举起来，遮住了两个人靠的过近的脸，用自己的鼻尖轻蹭过对方的鼻尖。

他低声说：“至于这一次，就请凯文老师惩罚我吧。”

那是一个青涩的热烈的吻，也可以说是蛮横粗暴，就那样毫无预兆地狠狠落在了阿扎尔的唇上，用上强烈的力度去撕咬下唇，在闷哼声中顺利撬开紧闭的牙关，舌闯进来拙劣地交缠，双眼闭阖，睫毛轻扫，放在颈后的手越来越深，彼此剥夺彼此的呼吸。

德布劳内很快收回自己的手，把它放在自己的脸颊边，遮住唇，也遮住涨红的脸颊。他退后一步，将两人的距离重新拉远，微喘着气，胸膛起伏，还在故作冷静地评价。

“你的吻技不及格。”

阿扎尔则颤抖地把荷兰语的课本落在了桌上，脸也难得狼狈地红了起来。他觉得自己要烧起来一样，不甘心地咬着被亲吻弄得发亮的唇，潮湿的眼睛望着德布劳内。可恶，他想，这次不算，这个吻他根本就是被德布劳内牵着走了，只能被动地配合。耳边心脏跳动的声音愈来愈大，他一点也不愿意服输，朝着德布劳内抬起下巴。

“你的吻技也好不到那里去。但我们可以多多练习这个，就像我的荷兰语一样。”

<<<第一次和阿扎尔的舍友见面>>>

德布劳内第一次去010寝室找阿扎尔时，开门的并不是阿扎尔，也不是被分到这个寝室的斯特林，而是他不太熟悉的扎卡。于是在对方打量的眼中，他突然沉默起来——阿扎尔不会把他们之间的关系和舍友大方地说出来了吧。

“你是曼城班的德布劳内吧？这里有三个扎，请问你要找的是哪个扎啊？”扎卡开门时就已经认出了这个阿扎尔平日挂在嘴边的金发同学，他笑起来，故意地大声问了一句。

“我哪个都不找！”

好的，阿扎尔绝对已经说出来了，德布劳内想，看着走道里被吸引过来的目光，脸色一黑，把门大力地一关，转身低头，飞速离开这个是非之地。

不过即使这样，德布劳内还是没能避免校园论坛上新一轮对他热烈的探讨。

比如：曼城班的那个尖子生昨天去混合宿舍的010寝室到底找的是哪个扎？

“艾登，你的小男友脾气有够暴躁的。”第一次见到德布劳内的扎卡后来如此评价到。

“那是少数时候啦，平常凯文不会这样的。”

斯特林很快反驳到，但是萨内刚刚发短信告诉他等会要去球场集合训练，他开始担心今天训练场上的德布劳内是爆炸凯文还是温柔凯文。

“啊，我一个单身的家伙有什么资格对别人的爱情挑三拣四呢？”扎哈摆了摆手，阴郁地在手机上啪啪啪地打着字，他刚收到某个人的关注请求，到底是通过还是不通过呢？

07.后来的一些故事

阿扎尔的荷兰语课程最后高分通过。

两个人的吻技在此过程中似乎也得到了飞一般的提高。

010寝室最后的单身人士也终于脱单，是阿扎尔牵线搭桥的。

切尔西班球场边的那只猫被喂得越来越胖了。

阿扎尔从德布劳内那里收到的圣诞礼物是体重秤。

现在还在010寝室里放着，上面贴着张爱心形状的便签。

——“你能从男友那里得到的最棒的圣诞礼物：）”

#End


End file.
